


Lace

by raviolitomyjaeger



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raviolitomyjaeger/pseuds/raviolitomyjaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamagori honestly had no idea what he was getting himself into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no post right? But yeah, I’m back! I haven’t written in a while, and I also haven’t written these characters before, so this is more of a warm up than anything. Regardless, I hope you like it.

Gamagori honestly had no idea this would happen. He thought they were going to the store to buy ingredients to make dinner, but then he ends up a blushing mess in Victoria’s Secret.

Why him? Why did he always end up in these situations? More so, how did he allow these situations to continue even though he easily could remove himself from them? Seriously, he could waltz out of the store right now and never come back, pretending the event didn’t even happen.

But it was all because of her. Mankanshoku.

He always goes along with what she wants—how can he resist her? There’s something about her that makes it impossible for him to even think about saying no.

Maybe it was the way her eyes light up whenever she has an idea.

Or how enthusiastic she is about every detail of life.

He sighs to himself, trying to force the embarrassed blush from his face. He keeps his head tilted down to avoid all of the lacy lingerie lining the walls.

“Ira-chan!”

Gamagori braces himself, or tries to anyway, and looks up. Mako is leaning against the door frame of the dressing room she’d been occupying moments ago, sporting a red bra that actually consisted more of black lace than anything.

“Is it cute enough?” she asks innocently, waiting for his reaction. “Should I get the matching panties?”

Gamagori’s blush returns, much worse and much more evident than before. He opens his mouth, but no words come out. A very quiet string of incoherent noises do, however, manage to sputter out.

“Well?” Her eyes are practically glowing with curiosity at this point.

After silence for another moment, he finally manages to get out, “You should put your clothes back on, Mankanshoku. We can do this at home. After dinner.” It’s not quite what he originally intended to say, but he couldn’t really get it out. Honestly, he just wanted her to put her top back on and stop flaunting herself to world. (So maybe he’s a bit over protective.)

Mako understands what he means though. She knows him too well. She nods happily and closes the dressing room’s door in his face. “I’m buying the matching panties!”

Gamagori thinks he might be getting used to her insane antics. Or maybe not. He can’t really tell yet. But even if he doesn’t get used to them, at least being with her will always be an adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! It’s been since April. I’m really sorry for the lack of updates! Things got really busy and, well, to be honest they’re even busier now, but I’ve been wanting to sit down and write again for ages. I’m not going to promise any updates soon, but hopefully before December. Thanks for reading!


End file.
